Freedom
by Draco09
Summary: Tulio and Chel want one thing, and it's to be liberated of their sorrows and past.  Derp summary is derp; it's better than it sounds 8P  Tulio/Chel romance, no longer a oneshot.  WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH.  Chapter 2 up!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: This is not my first fanfic for The Road to El Dorado, but I thought about writing something like this a few months back at the end of summer and finally managed to get this done. No one is probably going to read this since some of the hinted romance in here is mostly focused on Tulio/Chel, but if anything I'd like to give a variety of pairings around this section since all I see is Tulio/Miguel stories. While I greatly enjoy them, I also support Tulio/Chel, and the lack of them is really quite pathetic. My goal here is to make them relate, connect, and understand one another and make their relationship very realistic compared to the movie version. I feel if they were expressed in this way, then people would respect the pairing (and CHEL) more. And, I would hope to see more Tulio/Chel fics pop up! 8D Here, I wanted to give them a lot of depth. I need more practice with that anyway, so criticism is welcome. Just don't be harsh, please ^_^''

I don't own this movie and the characters blah blah blah jfdkagdlagd Read it!

/

The room was quiet. The only sounds were the echoes of pedestrians outside the windows where the sun barely shined. It was a cloudy day, he noticed. Not much sunshine was showing today, which was a relief on his part. Every time the sun glowed in the sky it was a painful reminder of memories he didn't want to recall, yet simultaneously he longed for the clouds to disappear and reveal the sun's warm rays.

His eyes went from wall to wall, studying the patterns that he liked most on the day he bought the house. Many different blues and grays with orange and yellow decorated the interior of each square; the cooler colors dominated all the patterns, yet the warmer colors were somehow able to balance evenly with the theme of the room. Who the hell decorated his walls? He may have liked the designs and color combinations then, but now he despised them. What was he thinking when he got this house, anyway? He scoffed at his own idiocy, wondering what must have gone through his mind all those years ago.

Tulio let out a raspy cough, and tried swallowing with his raw throat. All the coughing he had been doing was literally making him feel ill. Nevertheless, he had to be sure that the gray ashes on the cigar he held in between his fingers would fall off the butt. He watched with sullen eyes as the smoke evaporated into the air. In his morbid state, however, it didn't stop his desire.

He wanted more; more of the intense endorphins the moment he would relight the singed cigar and suck in the poisons. It was selfish and unhealthy, he knew, but he'd long since lost his will. Once he started inhaling, he knew he wouldn't be able to stop himself from resisting. He'd had been trying to wean himself off them, but no matter what his body demanded it, enticing him to have just _one more_; to take just one more puff, but it was over before it could even commence.

Tulio watched as the licks of smoke danced around him, eventually dispensing into the air and giving out the rancid smell of tobacco in the dimly lit room. He could remember the times when smoking was an occasion, when he only smoked a cigar for the sake of hospitality, but that seemed like a lifetime ago. In reality, it was merely a year and a half. He felt stupid to think that he would have an unflawed, bright future with a beautiful woman by his side, and all the gold in the world… But it wasn't just about what he wanted. He found that out the hard way.

He found that gravity took hold of him that day when one fatal mistake caused them to fall off the edge of that stone ledge, watching as their enemy plummeted towards the whirlpool and disappeared into the unknown. Tulio could still feel the pain on his hands from gripping the vines that saved his sorry ass from joining the El Dorado native in the cold waters, waiting for a chance to climb to safety. He felt safe knowing that his best friend and he were out of this mess; out of the lie that could have easily caused their own deaths if that deranged priest was still alive… only to find that when he turned to him to celebrate, he wasn't there holding onto vines like he was…

Forcing back a large lump in his throat, Tulio put the cigar to his lips and inhaled deeply; trying to forget the greed and stupidity he wished he never had. If anything, he felt that he should be happy for what he received: Chel, his soul mate; a woman so beautiful that she could deceive any man with her curves as well as her furtive nature, which was probably why he ended up falling in love; and of course, the gold. He loved gold, as much as any Spaniard would, and coming back to his homeland with it made him happy knowing that he can use it to his advantage. Plus, he wanted to see the jealous glares that people would give him when he would walk down the streets of Barcelona with pockets of money and riches.

Voracious, he wanted more of everything and there was one thing he wanted more than anything else; but he didn't want to remember his face that was so full of anger. He didn't want to picture that same golden mop of blonde hair, or his pair of jovial emerald eyes that lit up every time he smiled, or his compassionate behavior towards everyone; how much of a pleasant person he was. The slightest thought about him made his heart ache because it only reminded him of what he did to lose that man… his best friend.

_I miss you, Miguel…_

Tulio fingered back his wavy coal-black hair, growing frustrated by the fact that he was once again thinking about him. He didn't want to, because every time he did it caused him to crave another cigar since he was desperately trying - yet failing - to cut down on the intake. At first it would only be one just to get him by, but one turned into two, and two turned into four, and eventually it would be at a point in which he would be completely lost in his own pleasure.

He inhaled once more, blowing smoke out of his nostrils like a fire-breathing dragon. He loved the feeling of the smoke pass through him, making him feel so _right_. Euphoria surged through him, and once again a sense of false normalcy came upon him. Another coughing fit, and after it ceased he greedily took another puff.

_I'm never going to get out of this rut…_

* * *

She watched him suffer. Since sneaking on a ship that lead back to the Old World she watched as his happiness withered and decayed into nothing. During that long voyage back to his home, he was devastated. He constantly told her how stupid he was, how horrible of a person he was for doing such a thing to his best friend and just leaving the paradise as if nothing had happened. She noticed how his conscience continuously nibbled off of him; one bite at a time, until he was swallowed up completely.

Chel thought he was happy; he had her, the gold, and with the combination of the two, a good future for him. But he didn't seem to enjoy it. What made her a bit frustrated was that he wasn't taking the fact that he had these things in his possession for granted. All he pretty much did was mope. Tulio had slipped into an endless depression all throughout the voyage, which resulted in him stealing a pack of the cigars from the other sailors, and his habit hadn't changed since then. The whole situation was just… ludicrous.

Here she was, almost two silent years later with the man, and she thought she could at least find a way to get him out of his endless plaintive state; show her Spain, and tell her about the town and the people and its lifestyle. Sure they've done a few scams to grab a bite to eat or to simply get money to get money, but he hadn't really shown her anything besides the usual hangouts that he and his best friend used to go. Some of which dated back to when they were youngsters.

She didn't want to get emotional about it all, but she at least had the thought that the two of them had a strong friendship… and the memories that went with it. She could have sworn she caught him at one point tearing up a bit, but most of the time he grew overly zealous to tell everything about their adventures together. Thankfully she chose to listen, which was probably the only thing Tulio wanted her to do. He wanted company, someone to be there for him, and she respected that. She knew, in some small way, a part of him vanished once he left El Dorado.

Funny... She was able to trick the foreign buffoons so she could use them to get her out of her homeland, yet she didn't get what she wanted after all. Sure she was out of El Dorado, but what could she do there in Spain? Nothing. She didn't know where to go, where to turn, who to turn to. She was once again in a cage, no matter where she went ever since Tulio pretty much destroyed himself. Since then she felt that sense of responsibility put on her shoulders. She felt the need to stay by his side. She wasn't that cruel; she may be just as hungry for gold and riches like him, but that didn't mean that she wouldn't leave someone she started to like for the sake of greed.

During those slow years, for the first time in a long time, she felt relatively close to someone other then her family. She thought she was only going to play with the man's emotions, and get him to talk and take her away from the hell that was El Dorado by tempting him with intercourse. It worked after a bit of force and effort, but in return Tulio stole something other then the gold: her heart. Maybe it was that adorable smile of his, that smug expression whenever he felt confident, or possibly his roguish charm and that little curly-Q that always dangled in front of his face. Whatever the case, she knew she had feelings for him. It saddened her to think that after a year or so of first meeting Tulio, she was finally falling in love. First Tulio during her ingenious scam, and now her… at least a year after her plan ran full circle. He was her guilty pleasure, since the moment his lips met hers.

Her affections ended up making her feel more and more sympathetic towards his melancholy attitude, but she was starting to get sick of it. She'd often see Tulio use the money they just stole to smuggle more cigars or more drugs in general to feed his hunger for pleasure. As annoying as it was to see him waste precious doubloons on things that got him high, she knew he only did it because of Miguel. He wanted him back, and she could see it in those faded blue eyes of his. Still, it didn't stop her from yelling at him because of his indifference.

Chel stood nearby, watching as Tulio continued to waste himself away by lighting a new cigar. _He looks so… sickly._

Tulio's wan face gave Chel the assumption that he hadn't been taking proper care of himself as much as he should've. His sharp face looked stressed and slightly aged, almost as if his bad habit was speeding up time, and he looked as though he hadn't had a good night's rest in a long while. Overall, he looked tired and weak.

Reluctantly the seductress quietly made her way over to her male companion, walking behind him so that she wouldn't have to look directly at his face. She felt too saddened by his state to do so, not wanting to see how much it hurt him. Affectionately she rubbed his shoulders and played with his strands of hair that stood aloof from his ponytail. In a way, she wanted to distract him; get him away from the toxins he'd been inhaling. She tried to be as gentle as she could with him.

Tulio knew those careful hands anywhere. He couldn't help but crack a weak grin when he felt the presence of his love. He let her hands rub through his hair and down his back, like the good old days when he felt that need to give her his affection. He wanted to be with her, but that one small part of him wanted to be selfish and restrict his time to focus more on himself… and drugs. He inhaled her scent, taking in the fragrance of the natural yet exotic smell, which seemed to mix between the smell of the jungle and the mundane oxygen of sixteenth century Spain; when he exhaled, what came out was a loud and harsh cough that forced his body to cringe forward.

With startled movements Chel pulled back her arms and let him cough, feeling more depressed by the minute. _So much for that…_

Chel walked around the table, which he sat near, and eventually sat down next to him with her hand on his, rubbing it gently. She tried looking at his eyes, but she still couldn't find the same spirit she knew before. "You're killing yourself, you know…" she said quietly once he finished his fit.

Tulio didn't flinch. "… Slowly and painfully."

Her eyebrows furrowed. "Do you really think it's worth it?"

He still didn't make eye contact with her, and instead nursed his cigar and blew out a gray cloud of smoke that lingered in the air. "What do you mean?"

Chel rolled her eyes at the question and noted how stupid he sounded, but she replied, "Is smoking constantly helping your conflicting emotions at all? I mean, is that" - She pointed a petite finger at the cigar he held in his hand - "worth your time and effort to make yourself feel better?"

She noticed his eyes begin to wander in thought, and she was happy to see that he was actually thinking for once. She missed the mischievous side to him when he could come up with an organized plan at any given point in time.

"Yes," was his quiet reply.

"Oh, is it now?" Chel was getting annoyed, and Tulio knew it. He admitted, nevertheless, that she looked extremely attractive when she was pissed off. "Explain."

He sighed, trying to come up with something intelligent to say. He was too proud to tell her that it _was_ a complete waste of his time to smoke all day and dwell on the past. Not to mention the fact that it was also unhealthy.

Sometimes he would find himself waking up in the middle of the night, sneaking out of bed and creeping outside to light up another cigar so he could freggin _sleep_. All he ever thought about these days was how much of damn idiot he was all because of a betrayal. It was a small conflict between the two of them, but yet it morphed into a problem so huge that he was unable to control the situation and how it affected others. Could he easily fix the problem? Yes. Was he willing to damage his pride to do so? Absolutely not, and he hated that side of his personality… and he knew it resulted in deadly consequences. So, he escaped that reality instead of facing it… and telling himself that he can make mistakes and move on. But the drug was too tempting to pass, and he didn't want to confront it. He was cowardly, and he still wanted that wonderful thrill that made him feel powerful and indestructible. He wanted to feel right again.

"It feels good," he said bluntly, his tone flat. "I like the sense of escaping reality, and just forgetting about everything around you. I'll lose my sanity if I don't." He lifted the cigar to his lips again, getting ready to inhale, but a caramel-colored hand stopped him abruptly. The El Dorado native wanted to discuss his problem, not witness him continue to damage his already weakened state.

"Tulio… please," said Chel, a look of desperation in her eyes. It was hard enough that she was able to comfort him for all those years, and by then all she wanted was for it to end so she can see him smile again. The problem was that the only person that made Tulio smile the way he did was _Miguel_. "Just stop it. I've seen you do this for only one year and I can't stand it anymore. Put it away; stop smuggling drugs. It's not helping, and I know it's not…"

Tulio's tired eyes met hers, but he once again looked away in shame and disappointment. But despite how awful he felt because of his antics and how it made everyone feel around him, he knew his addiction was uncontrollable. The progression to recovery would be slow. In response, he decided to retort.

"You don't think I'm trying?" he asked, a hint of annoyance in his tone. "I know it's not helping, Chel, but I can't help but _want_ to do it. It's some sort of compulsion, and I try really hard to ignore it, but I can't help it! As you can see, I'm too weak to resist."

Without thinking he put the cigar to his lips once more out of bad habit, and once he exhaled with a bitter cough Chel snatched the cigar he was just smoking straight from his fingers.

"You can start by getting rid of this," she regarded the cigar with a look of distain.

Tulio stared at the singed butt with utmost interest. It was calling to him, and he wanted to answer. He could smell the vapors escaping, which made him more determined to get the cigar close to his nose and wanting the smoke to travel through him.

_I don't need it… _

_You're crazy; of course you need it. _

_No, you're crazy. _

_Think of what you did to _Miguel_ and ask me if I'm crazy._

Tulio swallowed hard. "Stop torturing me, goddamnit." He wondered if it was really Chel that was doing the torturing.

"Not until you get rid of this shit," said Chel, smiling slyly at his reaction, though it didn't reach her eyes.

He rolled his eyes, annoyed by her smugness and stood up to steal the cigar from her fingers, but she was faster. He glared at her, while her coy smile grew wider, making him even more pissed off.

Tulio reached again, only to be out maneuvered. "Jesus Christ, woman, give it to me!"

"No," she said simply, holding her ground.

"_Please_ give it to me."

The desire in his tone made her jealous; why couldn't he have the same pleading tone when he craved for her? What ever happened to that? "Didn't you hear me? I said no," she said firmly.

_I really don't need it. _

_Oh, yes, you do. _

_But I really don't! _

_Why, because she said so? You _do_ need it. What other way can you feel as powerful as you were before?_

Chel moved to the side without breaking a sweat and watched Tulio's futile attempts at retrieving his cigar with amusement. He'd give up any minute now.

"My patience is paper-thin; now give the damn thing to me!"

"What makes you think I should?"

Tulio paused, trying to say something witty. "B-Because… because I need it, that's why." Not surprisingly he was rusty.

"Oh? Oh, really?" Chel's grin was full of mockery, making Tulio want to strangle her pretty little neck. "Do explain, oh wise schemer."

Tulio once again paused, unable to think quick enough to come up with a lie. In his fantasy world, he did need it. He wanted to forget Miguel, and the fact that he wouldn't be able to see him again. If he had it his way, he'd bandage their friendship that had been destroyed by his desires and selfish dreams. But he couldn't, since he was too late. It was all because of his raging hormones for the pretty native that stood before him and the gold he desperately wanted to feel on his hands. _How could I be so stupid to want those things? _"I don't need to explain anything."

"Bullshit." Chel's expression morphed from a grin to a scowl. The more he replied with pathetic excuses, the angrier she got. Her anger, however, was mostly due to anxiousness. She feared he would resort to more stimulants if the cigars weren't enough. "You know well enough what's wrong with you. You only want it to forget."

"Shut up," he said firmly, his tone irritated and desperate. He reached for the cigar again, touched it, but failed to get a hold of it. Tulio didn't want to lose, and he wanted more of the wonderful poisons that were so close yet so far from his grasp.

Her emotions went wild. Her chest was heaving, forcing back the hiccups of air that would escape once she would start crying. Chel didn't want to cry; she just couldn't. Problems wouldn't be solved if she let tears go down her cheeks. All she thought about right then and now was how much Tulio put himself in a situation that made him carry a heavy burden that stalked his every move.

"No, Tulio, I'm not going to sit here and watch another day fly by. I'm sick of this! I'm sick of seeing you like this!"

Tulio watched her gesture to him as a whole, which made him feel even more vulnerable and pathetic.

"You know what's sad? What's sad is that I watch you wither away into nothing all because of some betrayal-"

"That _betrayal _is the stupidest thing I could have possibly done," interrupted Tulio, his voice rising from her incomprehension. "I promised him I would stick to our plan to steal the gold, and go out into that city and watch with pride as they fell to their knees. We wanted something in our lives that would be worth our time, Chel. What did you think we did here? We gambled, cheated, lied, stole, and other shit that the lowliest of men would do. We were just a bunch of buffoons that got lucky and found El Dorado, where mountains of gold were there just waiting for us! They were practically screaming to us that we needed that gold to prove to Spain that we weren't a bunch of poor saps!

"… But then you came along. Then you just _had_ to be flirty, didn't you?"

Chel's eyes fell, quickly wiping a few tears that escaped down her face.

"I couldn't help myself, that's why. I resisted the first time just to keep our friendship in tact, but obviously that didn't last very long. And you know what happened? I fell in love. I fell in love like the typical idiot I was… and that was a dangerous game I decided to play. I was so blinded by it that I wanted you to come with me back to this miserable dump, and in doing so I ended up forgetting about Miguel…"

Chel saw as his face got paler and paler, as if expressing all his feelings were literally making him even more ill. In truth he was merely emotional, and it was also hard for him to talk about things like this. She knew how much it hurt for even the smallest mention of his name.

"Tulio, you can't change the past. You can't change what you did and because of that you're stuck with what you have, and that's me. Be glad you have _somebody_, because if I weren't here you'd be even worse then this. Hell, you'd be long gone if I wasn't here comforting you! I hate to see you mope around all day and devour five packs of cigars. Please, just -"

She sighed, frustrated, unable to finish her sentence. Nothing was said for a good while, and within each minute the melancholy atmosphere in the room doubled in size. Tension built up in the small, enclosed room.

Suddenly, Tulio's eyes squinted out of hate, his eyebrows meeting in a clash. "Since when did you ever give a shit?" His tone was harsh.

Chel turned, looking at him with begging eyes, almost as if to plead that what he would say wasn't some sort of rejection. She's had enough of it in her life as it was. Receiving it from someone she cared for would be too much for her to handle; not when she used to have nothing.

"I caught you, didn't I?" Tulio looked smug, yet his eyes were full of realization and anger.

"Caught me for _what_?" Chel asked, though she had an idea of what he was referring to.

Tulio rolled his eyes, as if her excuses were just as ridiculous as his. "You think I haven't figured it out by now? When we walked straight into that jungle soaked and wet from that goddamn waterfall and stopped for camp that night… It hit me. I saw joy in your eyes, but it wasn't because of me, was it?"

Chel definitely knew what he meant.

"All this time you only wanted us to escape El Dorado, didn't you? You used us to get what you wanted… and while I felt extremely impressed with your cunning, I couldn't help but want to stab myself from the information I received just from your body language alone."

_He had to figure it out eventually… _

"You wanted adventure. You wanted riches. You wanted to explore the world and find out what was out there instead of being surrounded by the few people that probably cared about you in that city. And… what hit me the hardest was the fact that you probably never cared about me the way I cared about you. By now I know you don't care, but you were the closest thing I've had to recovering and I didn't want to be left alone…"

Chel felt hot tears stain her cheeks. She quickly wiped them away, too proud of herself to let them be shown after what the both of them have gone through.

"I was in love with you, Chel, and all you did was sex me up and play with my feelings. Maybe I loved your sense of humor, or your enthusiasm for adventure, or your cute little laugh and the way you smiled. Maybe I thought you were beautiful and hard for me to resist. Maybe -"

"Stop!" she said, holding her face in her hands, nearly sobbing, unable to stand the burning sensation in her throat and chest. "I know, Tulio, I know! I wanted to get out and I duped you and Miguel for those reasons, but -"

She paused, giving herself a bit of time to compose herself. Tulio observed how mentally scathed she appeared, tensing up her body with her face tightening. _Great job, you stupid heathen; making her this vulnerable and weak. You're such an asshole. _As much as he would hate it, he wanted her to feel better even if it meant her bawling her eyes out in a heap on the floor.

Chel took in a breath full of air, trying to hold back the tears and aching sensations so she could speak. "I wanted to get out of there because I hated it there. Just being in the environment was too much for me…"

"Chel… what do you mean? What happened?"

With her petite hand she put a thick strand of her dark hair behind her ears. Part of her wanted to tell him, but she didn't want him to take pity. What comfort would she receive out of someone who could do nothing to help her? What good would she get out of the meaningless 'I'm sorry' bullshit? Nothing but a way to get attention, and as much as she loved getting attention she didn't want to get it in a way that would reveal her weaknesses. "I used to have a family I would come back to. Most of the time I was out on the streets with my sister, but eventually once we finished playing we would return home to my mother and father with dinner ready. I had the best life, in my humble opinion… because my early life was a breeze. I had no worries or problems; all I needed was the freedom I had and my family. Life was almost perfect…"

She looked up at him for any changes in his reaction and like she expected his blue eyes were filled with sympathy, or what she thought was sympathy. In all honesty, he looked more curious than anything else and was probably waiting for a chance to comfort her. _He can be so cold, yet so warm. _Chel once again lowered her gaze.

"Well… if your life was so normal then why did you leave it?" asked Tulio.

"I didn't leave it!" she snapped, making him jump. Chel softened her tone, trying not to be so hasty. She swallowed, sniffing, expecting to choke up. _There's no use in hiding it anymore. Who the hell would he tell? _"Everything was fine… until Tzekel-Kan became the new priest. He wanted change in El Dorado, and the way to worship the gods was to give them sacrifices according to him and his constant references to the texts. Many didn't like the idea, obviously, but he insisted it would please the gods. The chief at the time, who was once El Dorado's priest before Tzekel-Kan took his place, was always willing to keep their deities in good spirits and agreed with him. So… throughout the year Tzekel-Kan sacrificed frequently, causing chaos, and…"

Chel couldn't help but let more tears fall. Her lungs hurt from clogging the sobs that she knew would escape. _Just tell him already. Stop procrastinating._

"Chel… c'mon, tell me what's wrong." Tulio insisted, rubbing her arm. There was no use in letting her feel this way… not when he was already down. Has she been hiding something from him all this time?

Small sobs escaped. More tears. More pain. "The goddamn son-of-bitch chose my parents as sacrifices. He cut out their hearts and tossed them to Xibalba, and all I did was stand there in the crowd to witness their bodies being dropped into the water. No proper burial. To him they were just dirt under his fingernails and nutrients for the gods. My sister and I, for the longest time, were alone and had each other to survive. Sometimes we went to different houses or to other families with similar loses to see if we could belong somewhere, but none accepted us much to our discouragement. At times besides searching for those who didn't want us, we planned to run away together where no one could harm us; away from society and the way of life we used to know. It was a simple plot… but we never got a chance to fulfill those dreams because the next thing I knew she was eventually chosen as a sacrifice. And do you know what I did about it? Nothing… absolutely _nothing_. What could I do when I was so young? Just watching the only family member I had left to die was just…"

She stopped herself for a moment, trying to calm her senses in order to finish her story. The gruesome events of her family members practically being chopped into pieces replayed in her head like a broken record. "From then on it was just me and my wit. No one gave a shit about me, so why should I care about them? That stupid bastard ruined my life and I vowed to steal anything that he valued… like gold from his temple and sacred art and jewelry so he'll know how much I hated him and his stupid worshipping and deranged mind."

The conman watched as she lost control of herself, dropping her head into her hands and breaking down in front of him, her body shaking. Tulio didn't know what to do. Should he hold her close or would it upset her more? What if he was too clingy if he did? Did he really want just as much solace as she did right now? He didn't know how to react. Part of him felt the need to grasp her body and let her cry on his chest; let her do something other than feel completely alone and useless… like he felt.

He slid ever closer, taking her gently in his grasp and pressing her body against his, choosing his first option on what to do about his despondent girlfriend. She proceeded to whimper, making the front of his shirt damp. He let his head sit on top of hers, keeping her wrapped up in his arms as if to protect her from the rest of the world. "Chel… I'm here." He rubbed the back of her head, letting her hair fall in between his fingers.

Chel found that she wanted to let out more thoughts that were trapped inside her mind, and the more she did the better she felt with the quick yet comforting beat of Tulio's heart at her ear. "It was like a prison, just by living there. The more I see it every day the more it reminds me of how stupid I felt as I watched my family die at the temple. If I get out, I thought, then being away from that horrible place would be less painful… and I was wrong.

"It's still _there_."

Her dark-haired companion continued his soothing, hoping it would release the built-up tension. "I hate feeling so exposed like this… Having to resurface this guilt I've had for so long."

Tulio looked at her, trying not to choke up himself. Every single word he heard from her mouth was practically mirrored in his own mindset: Guilt. He gulped down any other thoughts and told her, "I want you to know that I'm here for you, Chel."

She wiped her nose, not making eye contact with him. She was afraid of the faded spark in those blue pearls; how much it reminded her. "Why do you care?" _You know now, Tulio, now leave before you hurt yourself._

His face hardened, serious as ever. "Because I do."

She half smirked. "It's still not a good answer."

"You know what I mean, Chel." She felt a light, brief kiss on her lips, making her body shiver. "We can't split up, if you think we should that is."

"Well," she scoffed, frustration written all over her face, "why should we be around each other if each other's guilt is just going to keep rubbing off on us? It's like a constant reminder of having those nagging thoughts in the back of your mind… and just seeing each other is just going to feed the fire."

He felt the need to protect her. He failed to protect Miguel from his pain, and if he let Chel continue to have such thoughts then he feared Chel would leave him angry and confused just like his one and only best friend. He already lost someone; losing another would drive him mad. With his thumb he stroked her cheek. "The question is… What would we do if we split up? Who would comfort us? Who do we go to for support? Ourselves? Forget it. Look at me. I'm a perfect example."

Chel played with her own hair, making it an excuse to stay silent. _He's right, you know. _If Tulio was hurting this bad with his deceased best friend and using cigars to kill the pain, then the possibility that she could do the same was still there. Despite having these feelings of remorse since she was a child, there were still plenty of other options in means of escape.

"I'm sorry, Tulio, but… I don't know if I can handle it."

"Chel -"

"I want the guilt gone, Tulio! If that means we have to go our separate ways then so be it! Shit, why do you want me around when I'm just going to make you feel even more remorseful?"

He wanted to go deaf. How could she say such things? She's been alone most of her life and she wants to split up with him all because of the fact that she was alone to begin with? Tulio didn't understand it. How could she think this way? If anything he wanted her to stay as close to him as he possibly could. Couldn't she see that he cared about her? She's been one of the only people besides Miguel that he ever gave a damn about, considering he had no one else.

"Because… Because I don't want to go back to the way things used to be for me, either." Like her just minutes ago Tulio felt tense and stiff against her body, as if everything he had kept hidden was finally being released. Somehow she felt the tables have turned. With bloodshot eyes she saw as he too began to crumble. "I don't want to be found by him—"

"_Him_? Who's _him_?"

Tulio buttoned his mouth shut, accidentally spilling the beans. He didn't want to talk about his past, not when Chel has had it so much worse, in his humble opinion. Losing your entire family in a short time while you were still young and helpless was no one's idea of fun; he felt he couldn't compare. Hell, at least she knew her family. Why should he tell, anyway? What would it benefit? Certainly not her mood, that's for sure. "Chel, we're already depressed and you don't need -"

"You heard my story, now spit yours out."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

His eyes darted around the room, trying to find the quickest way to escape. There was none. He couldn't run away this time; not when every corner he turned to was a wall. He needed to find a way out… but then he noticed that Chel was still holding his cigar, practically tempting him. Tulio stared at it, wanting it. He wanted to disappear and hide behind it, so he wouldn't reveal his secrets; refusing to let the memories come back.

"Don't you freggin _dare_," she said dangerously, noticing his longing gaze. With a quick toss she scored a direct hit into the nearest trash bin, looking back at him expectantly.

_But, Chel… I _need_ it._

"Tulio, c'mon. Tell me."

He felt her hand on his shoulder, her touch making a wave of warmth come over him as if she was the medicine to cure his common cold. Tulio could barely stand it, but with a depressed sigh he put his head in his hands and began his story he didn't want to tell. "I never knew my parents, and being in an orphanage was the only way to be accepted here in Spain. According to those who ran the orphanages, I've been with them since I was a toddler. Those days were simple, until I was eventually adopted not long after I turned four.

"He was a bachelor, and the only reason he wanted me was for one thing: money for gambling. With my tiny hands, I could steal money from pockets and purses with ease, and since I was so naïve I thought he actually loved me like I was his blood-born son, and he most certainly knew that. That was before he started to beat me whenever I refused to do things he asked. I can still remember his rock-hard fists on my body, and having to wince every time I moved because my arms and legs were covered in bruises. To this day I'm shocked at how much I had to take from him. And sooner or later, after I got too old for his games, and I started getting a mind of my own, he beat me more if I did things wrong… and after that day I never came face to face with that man ever again."

His throat started aching as it continued to tighten, choking him. It became difficult to swallow as the next few words poured out. "And one day, I met a blonde-haired kid with an annoying optimistic personality and a silly red shirt that was too big for his body out on the streets one day. His statements were blunt and casual, and his laid-back lifestyle made him seem lazy, but despite our differences we got along… and I finally felt that I had someone to be with. Someone that gave a shit about me and didn't take advantage of me. I felt like I finally had someone that I had a connection with. I had a friend; a brother even… and he saved me from having to deal with that horrible man. But now I abused what I had and now everything I ever cared for is gone, and there's no way in hell it's coming back."

Chel could feel the pent up emotions behind his tense position, and she was waiting for him to sob. But he didn't, which she expected. "I've always been selfish. I wanted more than anybody else just to show them all that I wasn't just a scrawny, ratty heathen who couldn't do anything right. I dreamed of riches, and having gold and jewels overflow down my hands so I can have whatever I pleased with no one to tell me what I could and couldn't do, and getting so wrapped up in it for so long… I feel like such a fool, because I was turning into _him_. I wanted _everything_, like power and control, just like he did. What else did I know?"

He finally let his body give way, his voice starting to tremble despite his embarrassment. "I don't get why I'm so careless and ignorant all the time, and being the egotistical asshole I usually am. If I could change one thing then it would be this whole mess… so I wouldn't have to feel so lost and more alone then I've ever been before."

Tulio sat there in his cringed position for a long while, his head still in his hands as he refused to let himself cry. He knew it wouldn't help him… yet somehow he felt that inhaling cigar smoke would make everything go away?

Chel sat next to him, sitting there quietly as silence filled the room. She wanted to do something, anything; anything that could stop his guilt, and stop herself from relating (somewhat) to his turmoil. She was speechless, and shocked from what he told her. She never would have guessed… much to her relief. If that was how Tulio was brought up, then he probably tried all that he could to not become the same person who 'raised' him. Something of the sort was almost impossible to do.

With tentative hands she rubbed his back while he sat as stoic as a statue, impassive with his fingers in his hair out of his own frustration. She watched as he just sat in his chair, barely moving.

She asked him quietly, "Well, if you're so ignorant and cold and careless, then why are you mourning?"

More silence. Same still position. He didn't move a muscle. Right then and now she admired how much time had passed when he wasn't taking in smoke. His mind was suffering, yet the resources around him to drown the pain were still there. He finally lifted his head, looking at her with dark eyes. Tulio had no answer; no witty comeback when he knew he was wrong, or a comment that came out sarcastic.

"If anything, I think you're more down-to-earth then any person I know," Chel said, looking into his eyes to search for a way for him to believe what she had to say. "You're smart, level-headed, and at times can worry about others almost too much, but the thing I like most about you is that despite your hard-headed demeanor you can be as fun and as loose as Miguel. You can be so up-tight, but when you're not you're smiling and laughing and… well, letting go; the Tulio that makes me giggle and be myself without worrying about being judged. I don't care who you say you are, because none of it is true.

"If there is one thing I've learned in the year I've known you is that you're a beautiful man and I -"

She swallowed down her words, restricting herself from saying something so dangerous. _Not now, Chel, not now. _Saying those words would mean one thing: a chance to be close to another person again. She didn't know whether or not she was ready for it yet.

"Chel, what were you going to say?" Tulio said with a spark of hope in his tone, which almost sounded like pleading. _Was she going to say what I thought she was going to say? _

Chel licked her lips nervously. She should have just kept her mouth shut, yet she let her emotions get the better of her. She couldn't help it. As much as she wanted him there was no way in hell she was going to admit something as serious. She felt she wasn't ready for it yet. She was scared to lose the only person she had left that meant the world to her.

Tulio watched as she stalled, grinning weakly with amusement. With careful hands he lifted her chin up to meet his gaze and spoke softly. "You don't want us to split apart, do you?"

She looked away out of embarrassment, yet let him revolve her head straight back to his, forcing her to look at him. "Chel… answer me, please."

"No, I don't, all right?" she said, wanting to strangle him for making her feel pressured. "But I feel like we _have_ to, for our sanities."

"Why? You want to live the rest of your life feeling trapped?" His words sounded bitter, but they needed to be said. "Don't you want to be free… of everything?"

"Of course I do!" she spat. "I've been wanting to be rid of it since… well, that day when it all happened."

She couldn't help but stare into his eyes, and she could have sworn she saw color return to them. They were the pair she'd been waiting to see again.

"Then we need to stay together, no matter what. We may share similar forms of grief, but knowing that we have these things in common can strengthen us. Don't you see, Chel? We can recover through all this… and be rid of the guilt for good."

"Together?"

Tulio expressed a singular nod. "Together."

Somehow his simple reply comforted her… reminding her that she wasn't as alone as she claims to be. She may have little to share her life with, but since meeting him and his loveable partner Miguel… she felt lucky. Not only did it save her from becoming Tzekel-Kan's next victim, but it got her to a completely different place in which she could escape.

She felt his arms wrap around her curved frame, pushing her into him just to receive a warm embrace. Chel surrendered, expecting him to want some affection as she burrowed her cheek into his breast. For a while they remained silent, enjoying the comfort they felt in each other's arms and knowing that having one another was the only way to get past their struggles. They were afraid to let go of one another.

Tulio couldn't remember the last time he had a hug from anyone, but he knew what it felt like and he's received it before from Miguel. He remembered when he did receive that first hug from him, just for the fact that Miguel cared about him. Being the affectionate one, Miguel gave him hugs just to give hugs and he loved every second of it. But that was when they were children, and it had been a long time since receiving the same contact from his friend. They had long since grown up into men, and he admitted that he missed that portion of his life where he was innocent and times were simpler.

It felt wrong for her to picture her sister in place of Tulio at the moment, but she never got such close contact since her sister died. She missed the times when they played pranks on the neighbors, hiding toy balls from the neighborhood boys to watch them bewilderingly search while the two laughed their butts off. Her sister was older and smarter, but she learned everything from her, and she longed for a chance to relive those memories with her sister by doing what they always did best: goofing off and misbehaving. She loved every second of it, but she had to move on. Dwelling on the same nostalgic thoughts for so long wasn't healthy for her or Tulio… and right now she felt she needed the contact just as much as he did.

She sighed piquantly, letting her mind fog up as she stood there in his arms, feeling she was safe from her need to return to the past. She couldn't stop herself from whispering the words she knew she meant and felt. "I love you…"

He'd been waiting for those words to tumble out of her mouth for the past five minutes, and when spoken it made his heart pound forcefully in his chest. He loved her as much as she probably did… but would he be worth the commitment? What if their relationship were to go further? Would it result in marriage? Would Chel ask him to have children? Such thoughts scared him more than anything. His 'father' was no more a gentleman then he was a good role model… and it was the only thing he knew. He couldn't picture himself as a parent; he couldn't see himself doing the things that a father would do, because of how he was raised…

No. He refused to think it. For once, Tulio would not worry. What did it matter whether or not he had a good upbringing? He was his own person now. No one would tell him what to do, where to go, or what was right or wrong; he wouldn't be punished, and he wouldn't let others control him. Tulio knew what was right… and the one thing that he did right was to make sure he would never become _him_.

Cupping her cheeks in his hands he pressed his lips to hers for a passionate kiss, melting straight into her as she returned with just as much vigor. It felt good for them to give one another the attention they've been craving for what felt like eons, and from what they could recall the last time they had done so was in El Dorado before the tragic occurrences. Needless to say they missed it.

Tulio forced himself to pull away, to make a final line that would probably cause his girlfriend to literally jump five feet in the air. "I love you, too…"

For the first time in what felt like an eternity, he saw as her lips curled into the beautiful smile he always adored. Soon, both had wide grins on their faces and overcome with a sense of joy they haven't felt in a long time. They couldn't help but connect once more, lost in their own romance, as the room around them seemed to disappear.

From the window, the sky was still foggy and obscure, but Spain's streets looked relatively brighter by sundown. With the setting sun in the distance the square was painted of oranges and pinks, penetrating the windows of the couple's small home and invading the smooth surfaces of the tiles on the walls: each square was decorated with multiple blues and grays, with the acceptation of and orange-yellow in the very middle. Cold colors dominated the patterns, yet the warmer colors still penetrated ever so slightly to add life to the designs.

Now that Tulio thought about it… he kind of liked the look of that pattern.

/

**A/N****: **Sorry it's so long :P At first it was just going to be some sympathy fic, but then I thought I wanted to add much more description of Chel and Tulio's pasts and imputing the grief as a method of expressing them :) Ah, angst. And I know, I played the typical cliché "tragic past" card everyone loves so dearly. I didn't want to do it, trust me, but I had to make their pasts relatable to each other and Tulio's past, for instance, was the only way for me to make him connect with Chel. I'm such a hopeless romantic 8D

I got inspiration from the book Ordinary People since I read it in my English class not too long ago, so understanding the grief portion of it is still difficult for me to understand since I struggled with it, but I think I managed to pull it off. (I tried not to rip anything off, but if you recognize anything there then don't hate me :P I picked their pasts based on what would fit most on the simple plot.) Still, there are probably plenty of emotions I failed to bring up when I was expressing Tulio and Chel's grief. I haven't really had any close death situations, so I was basically writing blind. If you had any sort of thing happen to you then point out any kind of other emotions you felt; understanding human nature could benefit my writing.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N****:** Finally! I got the second chapter done after nearly a month of work! It's been that long since I updated this thing and I apologize. School and the other story I put up got in the way. Now that I'm in the midst of Spring Break (and a shitty one at that), I got the opportunity to finish this document that has been gathering dust for some time. I hope this part is just as enjoyable :) I don't expect it to be as well done as the previous chapter, but I try my best to still keep the characterization in check, which is my main goal.

This part mostly focuses on Tulio and Chel's relationship and how they handle their problems, and for everyone's relief this part is a bit more playful and uplifting with less angst bullcrap. There's obviously a few depressing scenes, but that's the point of this fic :P I warn you that there's more cussing in this, so I'm probably changing the rating. Please review!

/

He could feel the sun radiate on his skin, warming up his chilled body from the cool air of a calm May morning. He stood outside of his home, observing as Spain herself started to stir, beginning the usual morning routine. It was a serene, lazy day that commenced on a good note, which made Tulio smile merely for experiencing the first few hours of sunrise. Plants were blooming from the time of the year, the air smelled sweet, the sky was a clear blue… and he hoped that a certain caramel-skinned woman was still sleeping soundly in bed.

Tulio looked from side to side, judging his surroundings to be sure that his love wouldn't be able to disturb him. He looked back inside his shady house to check for any sudden movements, and quickly took out a small box of matches and scraped it on the nearest wall. The tiny ember ate away at the small piece of wood as Tulio held it up to his cigar and took in smoke, using his free hand to cease the growing flame on the match from reaching his fingers. He'd been waiting all night for a chance to sneak one. Early in the morning was his only chance nowadays. Chel was a late sleeper unlike himself, and if he wanted a cigar then the morning would be the only way to get what he wanted.

The familiar euphoric emotion swept through him almost instantly, relaxing his mind and calming his nerves. His new job had been stressful. Ironically, he ended up working for the idiot Cortes who practically enslaved him and his partner two years ago. He was basically Cortes's little guinea pig and did whatever he told him to do. The job wasn't specific in any shape or form, but Tulio assumed that the conquistador only hired him as an excuse to torture a former captive of his ship. Tulio knew Cortes recognized him, occasionally flashing hair-raising glares in his direction which signified who was dominant over whom. It haunted his nightmares. On regular occasions Tulio had to deal with Cortes's crude and barbaric behavior as he barked orders at him constantly. Cortes made sure to keep him busy for the whole day, which resulted in Tulio's exhaustion by the time he came back home. Still, the job paid him adequately and it was the only worthy line of work around other than cooking at local restaurants, which he couldn't do to save his life.

He inhaled the morning air, finding that he could breathe much easier than he could two months earlier. While his intake only slightly decreased and his habits were still just as bad, it was rewarding to find that he mentally and physically felt better. His recovery was making some sort of progress, much to the relief of those who cared for him. He found himself slowly, but surely, moving on from what he experienced… and that meant the world to him.

Miguel often snuck into his mind during peaceful scenes like this, but the memories were cheerful. Tulio looked at the vacant street in front of him, imagining a younger Tulio and Miguel running up and down the road with guards close behind, yelling some kind of nonsense about taking out large sums of money from the local bank by disguising themselves as wealthy merchants. He could still hear those nicknames they used to make up for the specific guards that usually stalk them, and yell their infamous pet names as they sent them on a wild goose chase across town. Little things like those made Tulio all the more nostalgic.

A single fingertip poked him on the back of his head, making him freeze instinctively, as if a gun was pointing in his direction. He felt vulnerable and embarrassed, ready to be scolded for rebelling against the 'head of the household.' He turned his head ever so slightly just so his eyes could see the culprit.

"Drop the cigar…" came a female voice.

Tulio cracked a grin, turning slowly around with his arms raised slightly in the air mockingly, his cigar still burning slightly at the butt with smoke escaping hesitantly. Chel still had her petite finger pointing at him with her thumb straight in the air, as if she was holding a weapon. Her expression was coy yet playful.

"Guilty as charged; you caught me."

"Off to jail, you naughty boy."

"Will you shackle me with chains and force me to endure violent torture from your dreadful flogging?"

"Only for you."

Tulio's grin widened. "It's a date."

At that, Chel couldn't help but burst into laughter at his expression. It was impossible to keep a straight face with him, especially when he was this lively with her. She felt his hands wrap around her, attempting to tickle her face with his goatee while she giggled gleefully and slapped him on the arm for him to stop. He gave her a brief kiss on the lips before letting go of her and making his way over to the kitchen to make himself something to eat.

Chel followed his movements, finding that she was smiling just as widely as he was moments ago. For the first time in what felt like millions of years, her and Tulio were this jovial, and Tulio was for once showing the silly side to his personality. For some reason it amazed her. Barely three months earlier he looked like a dying corpse while she was on the verge of insanity… yet they giggled like lovesick idiots at merely being together in the same room. It was almost magical, as if she and him were teenagers again. It was like a fairytale, only better.

She remembered how her own father used to do that to her mother, using something prickly to tickle her with while she had time to herself. He'd cut up pieces of thick grass and put them all together in a large clump in his hand, and while mother took a nap out in the shade he'd sneak his way over and rub it against her nose just to be an irritant. Then she would wake up and do the same thing she would do to Tulio: slap him playfully and tell him to take a hike. Father would then chuckle and do it again five minutes later, and the cycle would continue for sometimes hours on end. Eventually, though, mother would give in just so father would stop harassing her. She missed them…

Chel found herself having to sit down as nausea swept over her, making her feel dizzy and disoriented. She rubbed her stomach and laid back against the chair, hoping her stomach bug would go away. If there was one thing she looked forward to during the end of the week, it was spending the day with Tulio; not feeling well took away those moments with him. He worked five days each week for sometimes the entire day, and the only time she had with him was the weekends.

Tulio glanced at her, noticing the discomfort on her visage and how she almost appeared green. His brows met in a furrow, and questioned, "Are you feeling all right, Chel?"

"I honestly don't know anymore," she said in annoyance, her eyes darting from her lap to his presence. "Is it bad to feel like this every morning for a long period of time?"

"I'm not sure," he replied. "I'm starting to get worried about this. How long has it been since it began, a month?"

"That's about right." She rubbed her stomach in hopes of the aching subsiding. "I've also been feeling very bloated and uncomfortable lately." Chel, being the typical woman she was, couldn't help but glance at her figure. She indeed looked slightly larger due to the bloating, but it didn't appear too noticeable to her relief. However, the nausea didn't fluctuate much at all for the time she's been having the symptoms and it did not cease any less. Tulio, as always, sensed there was something wrong. "Are you sure you don't want to see a doctor?"

"Tulio, we've discussed this; it's only a little upset stomach. The doctor won't have anything to offer us other then rest… and I don't want to rest. This is the only time I can spend the day with you and I'm not going to let some silly stomach bug get in the way again."

Tulio hinted a smug smile. "That would be simpler if I didn't have a job." While he attempted at making himself an omelet he nursed his cigar nonchalantly.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, stop complaining."

"I have a right to," he said. "Cortes is an asshole and you keep me on a tight leash so I don't skip out for one day, god forbid I go to the local pub..."

"No way am I going to let you get near any more drugs to feed your habit. And I felt you getting a job would be so much more beneficial considering we weren't doing very well to begin with by stealing and gambling. It's fun, but it's not helping. You lost your touch. And no, rubbing your loaded dice against your armpits is not considered good luck for _anybody_."

Tulio raised his eyebrows in surprise, exaggerating his features to make his statement humorous. "It is _most definitely_ lucky!"

"It wasn't last Thursday."

With nothing else to fight off her remarks with, he only chuckled and finished his omelet. As much as he hated to admit it, things were getting tougher for gambling recently. Apparently the sailors have gotten smarter, and so have most of the people in the area. With no sign of him or Miguel for the past year while they were in El Dorado, Spain most likely considered them dead or fled the city under the guards' notice. From that, people probably try to be much more vigilant about whom they play with and whether or not the game they play is a scam. Cheating was harder, thanks to Spain raising awareness.

Chel said, "You know I'm only forcing you to get a job because I love you, right?"

Tulio pretended to think, letting his finger curl around his chin and ruffle his goatee. "Nah, I think you just like to control me. You want me to become a traditional Spanish man and settle down so you can tame me, and that's all you want."

Chel's face grew serious, wanting to slap the confident little grin off of his face. "I was serious, Tulio… because I do love you, and you know that."

He stopped what he was doing and looked at her, his expression bewildered. Somehow he felt that whatever she referred to was a step that she was willing to take in their relationship… and it scared him. He didn't want to know what it was, or let it be confirmed on whether or not his suspicions were correct. Right now… all he wanted was just the two of them. Together. Alone. No one but them.

He gulped down air, forgetting he was hungry. "Well… I love you, too. I hope _you_ know that."

She smiled the smile he loved most. "I do."

The two then sat in an uncomfortable silence as the last words of their conversation lingered in the room… torturing them. Chel wouldn't say they were inappropriate, but they felt odd in the presence of Tulio. How could two little words be so mortifying and awkward? _Why did I say such a thing?_ The silence continued for many minutes, with the only sounds coming from the cigar Tulio continued to suckle on.

She got up carefully from her chair as her boyfriend picked at his cold breakfast with a lack of enthusiasm. "Well… um… I plan to go back to bed," she said from a distance.

"You going to rest for a while?"

"Yeah, I still feel a little queasy," she said flatly.

"All right…" Tulio said, feeling rather stupid and uncomfortable, not making eye contact. "Goodnight."

She nodded slightly and said nothing, and walked to her bedroom slowly as if she expected him to call her back and talk. But, like she thought, he remained silent. She found it saddening to think he wouldn't spit out how he was feeling by now, but she let him decide his own emotional state.

_I do._

He let the simple words roll around in his skull. Chel certainly didn't mean anything by it, but Tulio couldn't help but want to repeat the words over and over and over again in his head with the mental image of himself putting a ring on her finger. Just picturing it in his mind frightened him; such a commitment was uncalled for, and not to mention scary.

She called from the bedroom, "Get rid of that damn cigar!"

"I can't have one day to—"

"No."

"Shit."

Into the trash bin the cigar went.

* * *

Chel rubbed her stomach as she lay in bed as awake as ever. As much as she probably needed the sleep to rest, she couldn't bring herself to fall into a dreamless slumber. All she felt was the pain in her belly and the million different thoughts that plagued her mind.

Her sister told her once how mother felt before she was born. She was old enough to know about the subject, and when little innocent Chel popped the question her sister went on to explain. She told of how mother felt in the beginning: the vomiting, the constant feeling of being sick and bloated, and overall feeling downright awful. She remembered feeling scared when learning how mother had a large, swollen belly for many months before her arrival into the world. Because of her fear her older sister used to pester and irritate her with it by referencing it into any conversation they would have, but it never stopped her fascination. She asked questions, she learned of things that every woman would go through in her life, and how there was no way to escape it no matter how hard she would try.

What she knew now was that this new emotion she was feeling was the same fear she felt as a little girl. She feared for the unknown, but she knew why she felt nauseated. She wasn't stupid. She only faked just so Tulio wouldn't worry. _Tulio…_

What would he think? He'd take it too hard. He'd worry about so many things that would only come naturally to him when the time was right. She knew him, and she knew such things were impossible to hide. Soon she'll end up like her mother before she was born, and the signs would be too obvious to ignore; he'd know everything in an instant.

But she had to tell him. There was no point in hiding it… because there was nothing she could do to stop their offspring from growing. _Their_ baby would be born, whether they liked it or not.

* * *

Late afternoon came that Saturday, and the sun began to set with the humidity in the air still present. The air was just as sweet as it was in the morning, and each breath of it nurtured her very being. The wind blew in her hair, giving her goose bumps as night was drawing near. Chel was even more fearful as she procrastinated most of the day. Tulio was in the other room counting his share of money from his first month working with Cortes, and with each minute that she didn't talk to him the more nervous she became. She expected a horrific reaction, with him about ready to have a heart attack from how scared he would be. Chel hoped that he would take it better than what it sounded like in her mind, despite doubting it.

"Tulio?" she called quietly, feeling too meek to speak louder. She walked into their bedroom to find him on the bed with a bucket and coins spread out over the covers. He turned around to find her standing in a diffident position, her arms hidden behind her back and her smile weak yet friendly. He returned the same weak grin, probably feeling just as unpleasant about their previous conversation that morning. "Hi…"

Her voice was adorable to him; hearing it sound so shy with a tiny smile was the cutest thing in the world to him. "Hello."

End of conversation. The silence once again grew... like their own child. Slowly, yet surely, the uncomfortable drone of nothingness became too unbearable to ignore. The dark-haired Spaniard only sat like his girlfriend stood, in an unbearable position to speak up. _Say something, you imbecile. _Reluctantly, Tulio found his voice. "I'm… sorry if I caught you off guard this morning. Or offended you. At all."

Chel did an indifferent shrug. "Don't apologize for something you didn't even do. I'm the one who said it, you know."

"I know."

More silence. It was killing the both of them, as if the anticipation was going to stifle any kind of conversation that would have been present if it not for the awkwardness of the situation. They didn't want it to be so mortifying, but what happened that morning was something too serious to not feel awkward about. Tulio grew anxious as a life-or-death question kept repeating in his mind while Chel continued to be mentally tortured by the newfound fact that could change their lives.

"Tulio, I—"

"Did you want to get married?"

The blurted question surprised both of them. They stared at one another in shock and disbelief, as if such a question was unheard of.

Chel looked at him with concern, wondering what kind of messed up thoughts must be running through that daunting skull of his. She honestly didn't know if she could reassure him of her answer. _Tulio… it's not like that._

"I… I don't know," she spoke softly. "Did you?"

Tulio found himself scratching the back of his neck out of anxiety, turning his irritated skin a bright red. "Uh…"

_What should I say? No? But that would hurt her feelings! She wouldn't love you anymore. Think, you idiot! Open your mouth and say something intelligent!_

As always, silence followed. Tulio didn't know what kind of answer he should come up with. Saying no would mean losing Chel… but if he said yes, he would lose his mind. He didn't know if he was ready, or if _she_ was ready, for marriage. He may not know what goes on in her head, but he knew she and him were not prepared in the slightest. They may be in love, but they were in no way going to join together in holy matrimony... for the moment, at least. Not while Tulio could barely live with himself.

Chel saw how he kept fighting himself for an answer to her question, watching with interest as his eyes kept darting from side to side, his expression fearful and unsure. He was worrying himself to death about nothing, and she quickly butted in and sat down next to him. She grabbed onto his hand and held it in her lap, his eyes looking into her dark ones as if she had all the answers to his confusion. She smiled knowingly.

"Honey… don't beat yourself up for it, okay?" she told him.

"But I—"

"Marriage is something we haven't even considered yet."

"I know, I know… but I thought you—"

"— would go too fast?"

He nodded. "We're not ready, Chel."

"I realize that… and I honestly did not intend for us to consider it." She started rubbing his hand, attempting to ease his nerves and let him relax. Even as she held his hand she could feel his pulse sky-rocket. She had no idea he was this uneasy. "I just wanted to let you know that things are not going to change between us. If we don't want to marry, then it doesn't mean we don't love each other… all right?"

She felt his heart beat slowly decrease. While a good sign, she wasn't sure if Tulio was at the point of finally calming down and easing his apprehension. He grasped her hand that held his, gently squeezing it as he sighed. "We thought too much into it, didn't we?"

Chel snorted a laugh. "_We?_ More like _you _thought too much into it."

Tulio stuck up his nose in mock defiance. "God forbid I care about our relationship."

Both smiled at each other, yet felt guilty for expressing such up-lifting behavior while they still felt unsettled. Chel could easily sense that he was still very apprehensive about everything that was probably running through his troubled mind. If anything she wanted to be sure that he was all right. The news she was going to deliver would be enough to kill him, and calming him down for the time being was crucial.

_C'mon, Tulio, don't sit here looking like an impassive vegetable. Be romantic… get your mind off of this; give your girlfriend the attention she deserves. Go on, man, do it!_

Tulio made up his mind, and put on a dashing smile. "Chel…"

She felt his breath against her skin. "Yes?"

"This is going to be random and sappy… but you look absolutely ravishing this evening…" he told her, a flirtatious smirk forming on his lips, exposing his teeth. He knew she loved his flirtatious smirk, so what better way to change the subject?

"You're such a tease."

"You know you want me."

Chel couldn't help herself. She giggled like the airhead she felt she was whenever he flirted with her. As much as she needed to talk to him, she also wanted to give him some attention; choosing when hormones were involved was such a bitch. Meanwhile, Tulio still attempted to win her over. If there was one thing he could do to escape his fears… it was sex. Thankfully it would be all too easy, because Chel usually appeased.

Before she would say anything else to ruin his mood, he clashed his lips to hers and wrapped his arms around her in attempt to forget their conversation. For once he was the seductress, and ravenous. His tricks were working, because Chel melted into him like she always did to get himself out of trouble. Victory was his.

He was sure he could make her forget… because he desperately needed to do the same. Who cared about the future? Who cared about marriage? Their relationship mattered the most for the time being, as well as the bond they needed to tie into a tight knot to avoid any severed strings. Tulio didn't want to think about the bewildering emotions he felt whenever marriage was mentioned, and instead drowned it in sweet lust. It was his only chance.

Chel knew Tulio was awfully benign with her on many occasions, and how she gave into his charm and rich blue eyes, but she still felt that the affection she received and gave was too forced to be _real_ hunger. But, at the same time, did she care? It's been the first time in a very long time since he started being so clingy with her; she might as well enjoy it. Still… when she had the moment, she needed to speak before she would be lost into the same spell she found herself in every time they linked together.

They soon lay next to one other in bed, with Tulio's lips to her forehead and Chel's body pressed up against his. Her hands snaked down the front of his breastbone, feeling the warmth on his chest as she listened to him respire. Tulio knew he was winning. It was a battle he couldn't afford to lose.

Just to be sure he had her right where he wanted her, he nipped at her neck and proceeded to pet, and to his relief heard her stir slightly before laying her head back as if to sleep. He lightly kissed her forehead, just for one final touch to his scheme. For someone like herself that shared his form of intellect, it was almost too easy to practically hypnotize Chel like a Cobra to its piper. He couldn't help but want to flirt with her some more, just for his own enjoyment.

"It'll be just the two of us, Chel…" he told her quietly, smiling to himself with half-shut eyelids as he planted another kiss. "Me… you… and no one else. Wouldn't it be wonderful to escape like this all the time?"

Wincing at his words, the El Dorado native touched the spot that contained their offspring and swallowed. As much as she wanted to be silent and continue to stage their pleasurable facade, it needed to be said. She summoned all the courage she could muster.

"Tulio…" she began, with a small smile. Blue eyes as fathomless as the ocean stared back at her, waiting for her to continue. She grasped one of his hands with her dainty ones and brought his hand down to her stomach; letting his warm fingertips touch her belly. He still appeared confused, as she expected, but as she continued to stare into his eyes with her chocolate ones, she witnessed them widen out of realization.

"I have a feeling that we're not going to be the only ones in this little house anymore," she softly told him, rubbing his cheek. Even with her soothing, he remained in his stoic state as he slowly rubbed her growing stomach. She couldn't tell if he was happy or disappointed about their child, but the anticipation wasn't helping.

Finally, for what felt like hours, he said quietly, "Are you sure?"

She only bobbed her head, hoping her small smile and gleam in her eyes would make him more comfortable. As nervous as she was for becoming a first-time parent, Chel felt excited for the arrival of their baby. Even though suspecting emotions with Tulio brought her down on the subject, she deep down was ecstatic. To this day the idea of giving birth to something that was literally _apart _of her drove her fascination. She kept picturing herself holding the tiny creature that would be her son or daughter… feeling its soft little fingers and knowing that he or she would depend on her for the rest of her life. She was only one month into the pregnancy and already she considered the possibilities.

Was she dreaming? What she saw next was a small, and visibly present, smile on that man's lips, and all she wanted to do was jump for joy. He still looked confused, and he still looked unsure… but she didn't care; he approved. That little grin was more then she had hoped for from him. The smile was weak, and it wasn't the usual smile that she would expect from the typical happy Tulio, but all that mattered was that things were going to get better. She knew it would.

She couldn't contain herself anymore. Chel hugged him tightly; making sure that he'll stay by her side and never let her go. She felt that there was finally going to be a chance for her to move on. She was no longer the tiny little girl back in those lush jungles of her homeland… but a woman. A woman that would take her mother's place as the next young parent to continue her heritage… with no crazy priests to destroy that chance. She would finally have a life of her own, and no one would tell her otherwise. She couldn't wait to see the little face that she desperately wanted to feel and stroke… because he or she would be _theirs_. It would be the most beautiful thing she would ever lay eyes on.

* * *

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

His eyes shot open with a startle. All there was were the crickets outside and the moon shining high in the sky as Chel slept soundly next to him, the covers framing her body perfectly; what could have possibly woken him up from such a peaceful environment?

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Then came the same rhythm and the hard, forceful banging. Tulio eventually figured out that all the noise was coming from their front door, and before he could have a second thought the banging came again, only it was done at a faster pace. He yawned mutely, noticing that the moon in the sky was nearing the horizon. It was nearly dawn and whoever was at the door was bothering him now?

Silently he got up from his bed to watch with amusement as his girlfriend stirred slightly, making herself comfortable before drifted back to sleep from the shifted weight. It didn't take long for the banging to start up again, making Tulio all the more peevish. Whoever the asshole was that woke him up from his sleep _better_ have something good to say.

Stiff and drowsy, Tulio walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen area, scratching his back, and took his time to reach the door; he might as well piss off the idiot that disturbed him by taking his leisurely time to simply turn the doorknob. Eventually, he reached the door and opened it to find – absolutely nothing.

Tulio just stared. He got up for _this_? _Must be those damn kids again. _He shut the door, letting another yawn escape his mouth before making his way back to his bedroom. However, the creaking of his front door stopped him dead in his tracks. Whoever was at the door now was clearly irritating him. All he wanted was sleep and this buffoon was an obvious pest. He slowly turned around lazily to find something he did not expect.

What stood in the doorway was the silhouetted figure of an older man, possibly in his fifties or sixties, his face hidden from the darkness that surrounded him. Tulio squinted with his heavy eyes to get a better look at the person at his door, but the night was too black for his identity to be revealed.

The man looked upwards at Tulio without moving his head, and somehow Tulio could only see the white of his eyes… how they seemed familiar. They were dark, cruel-looking eyes that could send shivers down anyone's back… even Cortes, possibly. None other part of his face was revealed other then his eyes, and soon a very curled, almost dashing smile spread across the person's face; the kind that not only made one's skin crawl, but had the potential to fool those that were gullible and naïve. It made him look almost deranged, making Tulio all the more frightened at whoever was going to enter his home. And he had the feeling that the wide, creepy smile looked almost too much like his own.

"Tulio…"

His voice. It burned into Tulio's ears, making his heart pound in his chest at how afraid he suddenly became. The sound of his vocals were deep and menacing, yet at the same time could be distinguished for a warm, comforting tone. It was a voice he wished he would no longer hear, at least not in his lifetime. He didn't want to remember; yet the haunting memories came flooding back in monsoon-sized portions. He was frozen with extreme terror.

"Tulio…" the man spoke again, this time in a beckoning tone, as if he wanted Tulio to approach him. "Daddy's home..."

What Tulio saw next made him scream, because what the man held in his hand, his fingers hidden in thick blonde locks, was Miguel's decapitated head.

"… and he brought dinner."

* * *

Tulio awoke suddenly, startled and still laying in bed, his body doused in a cold sweat. He found himself breathing fast, his heart beating rapidly in his ears as the man's words continued to drone in his head. He put a shaking hand to his head, rubbing his eyes to clear any remaining thoughts from his nightmare, focusing on getting some rest. Every time he shut his eyes, however, all he saw was the blank, lifeless stare from his partner's wan face and grayish-green eyes. It made him feel all the more nauseated, and he could almost feel bile creep up his throat. He tossed and turned in bed, fighting his desire to go outside. He needed to stay in bed. He _needed_ to forget. It was the past… why should he worry?

_Fuck this!_

Tulio retreated to the kitchen jittery and more awake then he wanted to be. He looked out of the window, seeing the moon in the same position as it was in his nightmare… and he somehow felt that the man was going to arrive at his door again and this time drag him to Hell. He simply stood there, shaking, fighting with his conscience, and telling himself that he was all right.

_You can do this. You can _do_ this. Whatever you do, don't reach into the drawers. Don't give into them… _

He tried to focus on other things; he thought of Chel, he thought of the good memories with Miguel, and the times that he enjoyed most in his life, but his fears swallowed him whole. Tulio couldn't do it. One glance at his front door drove him mad. He felt physically sick.

He practically ripped open the drawers, searching for the one thing that he could use to escape his thoughts. After hopeless minutes of digging he found a large pack of cigars hiding deep in the drawer closest to the hallway. After more digging he eventually found a single match, lit it up, and to his body's relief was able to breathe in the familiar toxins he still considered a guilty pleasure. With each long inhale he took, the butt glowed an angry red in the blue lighting. He inhaled quickly, wanting the thoughts to go away, and proceeded to feed his body with poison once more.

Tulio wanted to kick himself for reverting back to old habits, but he couldn't stop himself. He couldn't deal with the pain any longer… and the only way was to drown it with smoke. He felt it cloud his thoughts, and he could feel himself drifting off, but it only covered up the lingering emotions in the back of his mind instead of eliminating them. Not even cigars could get rid of the demon-like eyes, its smile grinning back at him beckoningly… and he didn't even want to remember his voice, nor did he care. All he knew was that the man that held Miguel's head was a monster and there was nothing he could do to escape the facts.

_I fucking _killed_ him._

He simply sat there on the ground, his head hanging with dark strands of his hair dangling in his eyes as he forced another puff from his cigar. Spluttering and coughing, he shut his droopy eyes and attempted to sleep with the ache burning in his chest. Somehow he couldn't bring himself to walk back to bed and lay side-by-side with Chel. It would hurt her to see him in such a sorry state, and the few month's worth of time trying to break him would be a useless effort on her part… and she would give up on him. Abandon him. And then he'll have nobody. The only person he would have left was the man that haunted his every waking thought.

Tulio let tears slide down his face, the same kind he'd been trying to hold back for almost two years. Whimpers almost instantly turned into mute, pathetic sobs. His mouth was agape, trying to take in air with his damaged lungs like a fish out of water as he failed to gain control of his emotions. It was over; he finally broke down and let himself go. And like he expected, it didn't help the problems at hand one bit. In a sense, crying only made it ten times worse.

Chel caught a scent of something strong and rancid, waking her up to find that Tulio wasn't in bed beside her. She let out an exasperated sigh. _I have _got_ to think of better hiding places._

She sat up and quietly made her way out of the bedroom, the noisome odor growing stronger as she reached the kitchen. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes, trying to see her boyfriend in order to scold him once more. Chel expected him to do this, considering he's done it a million times before; he would do anything to feed his addiction, even if it meant irritating the hell out of her by sneaking cigars in the middle of the night. At the same time, it also worried her. For months she'd been trying to wean him off of them by keeping a closer eye on him, but so far his desire to smoke only grew stronger; he even started experimenting with alcohol a few times she'd caught him.

Once she could focus her eyes, however, the image in front of her was very different from what she expected. The typical scene would be Tulio attempting to smoke as many cigars as he could near the front door before she would wake up and drag him back to bed… yet she finds him hunched on the floor, his visage a look of pain. She questioned him.

"Tulio…?"

He jumped from the sound of her voice, giddy and nervous. He didn't want her here. He didn't want her presence. He was too proud to admit that he was embarrassed for what he felt about everything.

"What the hell are you doing?" she said, her voice rising. "How many times must I do this with you?"

Despite how much she hated it, he nursed the cigar right in front of her simply because he knew was weak. _Please… just go away, Chel._

"Tulio, answer me!" she demanded. "You were doing so well. What's going on with you?"

He continued to cry, and his attempts to quiet his hiccupping eventually solved every question that Chel had. With careful movements, she sat on top of her legs on the cold floor and went into a state of pure sympathy. Tulio, sensing her close contact, took the opportunity to be consoled. He felt her hands travel down his back and rub his face, taking advantage of the fact that his girlfriend was willing to support him.

She waited. For minutes he stayed in the same position, coughing and crying and vise versa, and the only thing she wanted was for him to feel better. Things were finally starting to come around for them, and she knew they were… yet she finds that they're back to square one. Tulio was once again a mess, and she was the one trying to reason with him. Thankfully she noticed how his weeping had dwindled, and the only thing she could do was be patient until he was able to explain.

"… Do you want to talk about it?"

Tulio forced back tears that he knew were going to come when he tried to describe his torturous nightmare. He didn't know if he should just tell her what was wrong straight off instead of bringing up the horrible memories that resurfaced, but whatever the case may be he needed to say something. He knew Chel couldn't take much more of his sorrow. He decided to say nothing, hoping Chel was smart enough to figure it out by herself. She was an intelligent young woman; she can scrutinize it on her own. The only thing he really wanted was close contact and a chance to let his pride be benched.

"It's about the baby… isn't it?"

He shot up, quick and brief. His dark eyes stared back at her with upmost guilt. Chel had the feeling that she hit a sensitive spot.

"Chel… Chel, no," he told her. "Please don't think that."

"Well, you didn't seem enthusiastic…"

"I know!" he nearly shouted, making her jump.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, hoping that in some small way she could squeeze answers out of him. "Then tell me why you acted the way you did. I'm not a mind-reader, Tulio."

Somehow he was mute. Once again he had the desire to escape, but Chel had none of it. Inside he felt the need to explode… and if he didn't get space soon he knew he'd go crazy. He ripped himself away from her, walking to the other side of the kitchen and tried to think of a logical and reasonable answer to her question. Chel looked on slightly hurt, but remained silent.

"Chel… I just can't take it anymore," he said quietly.

She was at the edge of her seat. He was almost there. Little did she know that he was a ticking time bomb. "Tulio—"

He exploded. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" With his hands buried deep in his hair Tulio frantically walked back and forth in a small spot in the room, trying his best to think without losing his mind. "I can't live with the fact that he'll always be there watching me and expecting me to do things the way _he_ wants to do them!"

"Tulio, wha—"

He grasped onto her shoulders, practically deranged. "He stalks me. He may not be here physically but I know he still lurks around me. He plagues my thoughts every night. Inside he tells me what to do. It's crazy, I know, but no matter what I do I keep thinking about it!"

"Thinking about _what_? Tulio, what the hell is going on with you?"

Again that look of pain went across his features, making Chel uncomfortable. She couldn't believe the picture that was being painted in front of her: Tulio's unstable emotions and gesticulatory actions, and his failed attempts to restrain himself. It had to be the most frightening thing she'd ever see from him. Never has she seen him so out of control; usually he'd stay calm in troubling situations in order to think of a solution to solve the problems, but at that moment he was a panicked mess. He did worry too much for his own doing, sure, but for someone like him, his state of mind that was playing out in front of her was incomprehensible.

He only stared, fresh tears running down his face. Slowly he released his grip on her, shrinking back down to the ground and hungrily taking in more smoke. Only did she pull it away did he stand back up to face her. His expression was full of desire, the same she's been seeing on him too many times. His frenzied hair made him look all the more yearned.

"Chel, don't do this to me, just-"

"Tell me."

She heard a very solid gulp, as if he was swallowing a mouthful of water. He reached, missed, reached again, and then missed.

Chel rolled her eyes so hard that she wouldn't be surprised if they popped out of her head. "Tulio, don't you fucking dare start this again. Goddamnit, why can't you tell me what the hell is wrong?"

"Because I can't!"

"Why?"

"You'll hate me…"

"For telling the truth?"

Tulio, panicked and on the verge of insanity, couldn't contain himself much longer. The only thing he could do was somehow reach out to her… and he did. The next thing he knew he could smell her hair as it brushed past his face while her arms made their way across his back, bringing him close as he tried to calm himself down through the touch of her velvet-soft skin. The congested, tormenting thoughts and feelings that he couldn't get out of his brain literally drove the dark-haired Spaniard into a state of madness. And yet… a part of him needed to speak.

"… I won't make a good father, Chel."

"Honey," she told him, rubbing his cheek, "don't say such things…"

"But I know I won't!"

"You'll know what to do when the time comes."

"That's what I'm afraid of…"

Chel shushed him, continuing to console him the best she could. "I don't mean to be so clueless, Tulio, but… what is there to be scared of?" She almost forced him to hold her gaze, longing for answers. "I know it's nerve-wracking… but in the long run I _know_ you'll be someone that our child will look up to someday… and he or she would be proud to call you his or her father."

"I… I just don't want to end up like-" He let out a sigh, trying to explain things in a way that could get the memories off of his chest.

_Is he referring to…?_

Chel thought hard, trying to remember what he told her once. Somehow one little detail that foreshadowed his demise seemed to stand out at her, forcing her to believe Tulio's overthinking was caused by a single fact that he for some reason believed despite all the comforting and consoling given to him:

_"I dreamed of riches, and having gold and jewels overflow down my hands so I can have whatever I pleased with no one to tell me what I could and couldn't do, and getting so wrapped up in it for so long… I feel like such a fool, because I was turning into _him_. I wanted everything, like power and control, just like he did. What else did I know?" _

_**"What else did I know?"**_

It hit her.

"Tulio… Tulio, look at me, honey." She took his face in her small hands, while he placed his own on hers with a look of upmost sadness. "Let me tell you something, Tulio. No matter how much you think you're a horrible person for having someone like your adopted father raise you… don't let him hold you back. Don't let him come back in your thoughts and corrupt the person that _I_ love and adore, because it's not who you are, and you know that! I don't understand how such things can drive you to insanity the way it did… but I know that no matter how much you'll doubt yourself everything will turn out the way it should be…

"… And the man I love right now is not a malevolent being, not a violent killer, or deranged monster. What you don't seem to realize in your distress is that _he's controlling you right now. _As you continue to think of yourself in such horrible ways, what are you doing? You're decaying and willing to believe such nonsense… and getting sicker and sicker. The more you belittle yourself, the more likely you'll be like him, whoever the fuck that bastard is.

"Please… don't believe it, Tulio. It's a vile trick. It's a trick to make you sink into a deeper and deeper depression which is exactly what that man wants you to do so he can destroy the rest of your willpower... and drag you down. As much as he abused you, and as much as he deceived you so he can fulfill his selfish desires… that won't mean that you'll do the same things. When our child his born… I wholeheartedly promise you that our child will not have a single scratch on its body, because you will not hurt a single hair on his or her head.

"All I want from you now is to believe everything I say and get that disgusting, repulsive, brainwashing garbage out of your head right now!" A hard slap against his face practically snapped Tulio out of his tensed state, staring at her in disbelief at her actions along with a noticeably red cheek. He could only impassively stare at her, his chest heaving with her face serious and her lips a thin line. Chel tried her best to hold back tears, because seeing him hurting in such a gruesome, torturous way was enough to send her on a murderous rampage.

Tulio, swallowing the pool of saliva forming in his mouth and relieving his parched throat, couldn't believe his very eyes at Chel's own words and reaction to his madness. He felt mentally fatigued, and too drained to argue with her. He could only feel even more apologetic for putting her in such a situation that would make her hurt just as much as he was. Immediately he wrapped her in his arms, knowing that Chel was letting her emotions out in a silent fury.

"I'm… I'm so sorry, please-"

"Shh." Chel looked up at him, with fresh tears in her hazel eyes. "Just stay with me. It's all I ask, Tulio. Don't destroy yourself anymore. I just… I just don't want to lose you."

The only thing he could do to reassure her abandonment issues was to give her a smile and lift his spirits up just enough to make his eyes sparkle. He knew she loved his eyes when he was smiling, and with better thoughts in his mind he lifted her up to kiss her affectionately, just to show her that he cared for her as much as she seemed to care for him.

For a while, like their similar emotional roller coaster two months earlier, things were silent as the two of them sat down on the floor while in each other's grasp, hands intertwined and heads touching. The only thing they wanted to do was stay in contact, knowing that when they had each other then everything would melt away and efface from existence.

Tulio said, ever so quietly with a sigh, "My dream was about him returning to my door."

Chel appeared to have stirred from her peaceful embrace with her boyfriend, looking at him worriedly in case he'll start becoming panicky at the mention of his nightmare.

"He was taunting me to come to him… with his menacing glare and wide smile that would be horrifying enough to make Cortes run for the hills. He was holding Miguel's head."

She said nothing, and only rubbed her stomach while pondering on the thought of their baby being born later in the year. She hoped Tulio was better about it.

Noticing her movements, he placed his own hand on her belly, rubbing it gently and somehow imagining a soft kick on his fingertips. As worried as he was before, he also felt so unbelievably proud. Here he was, two years after what he used to call his life before Miguel passed away, and his son or daughter was less then eight months away from being brought into the world. He couldn't wait to see his girlfriend hold the infant in her arms, the child glancing up at him with large, curious eyes and seeing him not only as another human being, but also as his or her _father_. His heart warmed at the thought of it. He smiled to himself. "I wish Miguel was here to see our child."

Chel placed a kiss on his cheek. "He'd be so proud of you, honey."

"Soon he'll joke and say that he's an uncle, then parade around town declaring that the next Jesus Christ will be born."

Chel laughed out loud. "That sounds like Miguel all right. Only he would do that, but he'll do it out of pride… because his best friend will have a son to look after."

"Yeah… he loves kids. He was always so good with them…" Chel noticed his mind seemed to drift, which she considered very dangerous. His expression was slightly sad, but most likely because of Miguel's absence.

She nudged him. "Hey. Don't think such things. He's still with you in spirit."

"He seemed so jealous of our relationship."

"Why? Is it because of this?" At that, Chel wrapped her arms around his neck and tenderly brushed her lips against this.

Tulio pretended to think. "Nah."

She slapped him playfully, feeling better now that Tulio was starting to become flirty and suggestive while stealing a few feather-light kisses on her neck before getting herself off of the floor.

"Come on, now, lover boy… let's get back into bed."

"You read my mind."

She giggled, separating himself from his grasp and making her way to the bedroom with Tulio following close behind. "You horny bastard."

"You wouldn't love me any other way."

The two disappeared into the bedroom, shutting the door behind them.

/

**A/N**: I hope this was better than the first chapter, as depressing as it was, and that the romance between these two was much more real. While I did make my point across already in the first chapter and the grief in here was hopefully just as powerful and/or interesting, I wanted to input some humor at the end here to get a last laugh, not that it's very funny anyway but whatever :P It's mostly perverted if anything lol

I'm still debating on whether or not I should make a third chapter for this, but I feel it would overdo the story a bit. It's already stretched out enough, so this is probably the end, as horrible as the ending was written XD What was I thinking? "Yeah, Draco, let's end a story that hints of them having sex because that's just so hilarious! 8D"

Whatev. Its done, out of the way, and I can get on with my life! (Wait… did I have one to begin with?)


End file.
